


Should I Stay?

by MarrishxMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x19, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jordia, Light Angst, Marrish, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Stalia, Sterek Bromance, Tension, attempted humour, banshee - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, hellhound, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mainly Marrish fluff based on the 5x19 promo #2!! So excited for the ep tomoz guys! quick fluff, Stalia too, Hope you like and it isn't too cheesy!! XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Should I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Marrish fluff based on the 5x19 promo #2!! So excited for the ep tomoz guys! quick fluff, Stalia too, Hope you like and it isn't too cheesy!! XD

"Come on guys, we can do this. We'll figure something out."

Liam thudded the kitchen island with his palm as Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. The intensity in the room increasing.

"I'd say we're pretty much out of ideas here, Liam."  
  
Stiles concluded with his usual sarcasm. Lydia wore a creased brow as she scoured her eyes over the blue prints of the tunnels leading to Dread Doctors' lair.

"Liam's right, we just need more time."

Lydia stated with a curt nod, studying the passages for a plan to get them in and out with Mason - sans casualties. She was suddenly aware that the tension in the air had lifted somewhat, not quite, but the attention of the other's was elsewhere... Just as she whipped her head up, a familiar voice hit her ears, making her heart swell.

"I'd like to help, if I can."

All in the room where either dumbstruck with surprise, anxious, utterly relieved, or Jordan Parrish. When his soft, apologetic gaze met Lydia's, he couldn't read her expression. He gave her a soft smile as he absently noticed the pack exchange wary glances. The moment was silent until Lydia eyed the pack for half a second and gestured for Jordan to join her outside. He followed her clicking heels and glanced at the pack who remained silent. As the warm breeze hit him, he was apprehensive of what was about to happen.

"Lydia, I'm so sor- "

He began but was left puzzled as the wrath he expected didn't come. Instead, she embraced his muscular frame warmly and rested her head on his shoulder. It was silent a moment longer as they stayed that way, embraced in each other's warmth as he reciprocated the hug, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He wasn't sure why he did, but he unthinkingly kissed her forehead tenderly as she moved from his shoulder to rest her chin on his chest, breathing him in. _He was finally home._

"Don't ever leave me again."

Her voice was only a whisper but it was stern and yet still full of hurt. He almost winced, he realised as soon as he left it was wrong, but he couldn't bare to put them all in danger...

"Lydia,"

He began whispering to her hair, stroking through her strawberry blonde locks gently, not caring who saw anymore. She peered up at him with her big hazel eyes and he couldn't decipher her emotion behind them as he sighed her name... His breath hitched and he tried to continue, albeit hoarsely,

"I don't know if I should stay... But I just can't bring myself to leave you..."

He wasn't sure how else to say it and he looked away from her, his face starting to flush, hypnotised into telling the truth from her beautiful eyes. Her heart beat erratically and she couldn't place why he was still unable to look at her. She'd shifted her arms from around his neck and stroked the lining of his dark jacket by his chest as she peered up at him, inches from his lips sending shivers down her spine. She never wanted him to let her go. He didn't ever want to let her go, he thought as he tightened his arms that fit perfectly in the small of her back.

"Then don't."

She whispered tantalisingly and that was all he needed to cave as she met his lips, starting slowly but passionately and he raised a palm to hold one of hers at his chest as they broke the fervent kiss and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Don't let me down again, deputy."

He chuckled briefly at her light hearted but half serious comment and she smirked, blushing at the thought of him on her lips...

"Never."

He vowed and he brushed his nose against hers and they jumped out of their skin, infinitesimally shifting away from one another, when they heard a loud horn beep twice. But Jordan held a look of mock chastisement on his face as he stared back at his car, placing an arm over Lydia's shoulders, she blushed at the endearment and snuggled into his side as the pack came outside to see what the commotion was.

"I also brought a little help of my own."

Jordan smiled and the truth lifted the hope in all as they saw who stepped out the car, jaws gaped.

"When your done 'making amends' we gotta figure out what to do with this infamous beast."

Derek's booming voice echoed in the silence, a smile tugging at his lips and Lydia's eyes flitted to Jordan who was gazing down at her, his cheeks tainted red. She guessed the making amends part was her... She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's about time, dude! We really could have used you!"

Stiles hollered making all chuckle.

"What? I'm serious?"

They only laughed harder and he looked at them genuinely confused.

"We know, Stiles."

Malia giggled a sardonic snort as she wrapped an arm around him smiling against his lips. Scott placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder and looked at him fervently,

"Thank you, Jordan."

Jordan was almost taken aback by the use of his first name from someone other than Lydia or his family. The gesture shocked him at first but it made him feel good, like he was finally one of them. He smiled and nodded in return as they all walked to Jordan's car where Derek stood, to talk to their old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for the return of Derek!! Haha soz I couldn't resist!! :') comments, kudos and bookmarks greatly received!! :D


End file.
